


Headache

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux woke up on the ground in the Victory Chamber with a blinding headache, still tired and hurting from raid the day before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

\---

Nux woke up on the ground in the Victory Chamber with a blinding headache, still tired and hurting from raid the day before. He groaned, trying to remember what he had done the night before to cause his current discomfort. It couldn't have been the drink from the night before, even the bitter home made stuff that the Organic Mechanic liked to keep hidden away couldn't have done this and it certainly wasn't the familiar music played by the Coma Doof Warrior. Nux groaned again as he began to remember and let a soft laugh escape his lips as he tried to roll to his feet, at least he knew that Slit was sure to feel about as rust as he did. 

\---


End file.
